


One More Night

by problematicorca



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post Timeskip, ace lived, death denial smut, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicorca/pseuds/problematicorca
Summary: Ace & Luffy share a moment together after the Paramount War, just before Ace takes off again. He can't afford to stay any longer, but he can have just this before he goes.





	One More Night

He's leaving. 

Luffy knew this day would come, but it was still hard to swallow down. There was still some time that the Straw Hat captain had before he met up with the rest of his crew, but that would pass quickly with all the training awaiting him. Tonight, though, was quiet and gentle. Locked away in privacy, the two were pressed so close to each other in the darkness. Moonlight shone through the crack of curtains in the window, offering some slight illumination in the room. It was endearing, to say the least, but not what they were focusing on. 

The young Straw Hat captain sat comfortably in Ace's lap, both legs on either side and squeezing against his hips. Luffy's fingers brushed against the scar marring Ace's chest, feeling along sensitive flesh with uncharacteristically gentle fingers. The threat of death had shaken Luffy to his core, not for the sake of his own life but for the fact that he very nearly lost his brother right before his very eyes. 

What a terrible experience that almost turned into. Luffy is not so sure what he would have done if he lost Ace as well.

"Lu..." Ace's voice is soft, his lips peppering kisses along the Straw Hat captain's neck. He moves down to his collarbone, lightly grazing his teeth before biting down and rubbing his tongue feverishly over the patch of skin he's claimed. He sucks and hums his approval after raising a mark, something for Luffy to remember him by. However, he couldn't afford to stay with the unruly captain any longer. The whole world knew that he was Gold Roger's son, making him the most wanted man in the world by now... Or, one of the most wanted men, at least. The longer he stays here, the longer he risks getting Luffy killed or captured. Ace would not let that happen again, not so soon after the tragedy at Marineford at least. 

Luffy tilts his head back with a soft sigh of relief as Ace's hands dip down under the waistline of pants. He can feel the teasing tug of fingers, which brings of roll of rubber hips as Luffy's way of assisting in his own de-robing. Ace can't help but to scoff in his own amusement at Luffy's response, as if that would help him any. "Nothing's changed," he mused in a soft voice, his words vibrating against Luffy's neck as he works his way back up. His hands struggle to pull the teen's lower garments down, tossing them aside rather carelessly. The shirt came next, though it was easier to remove. He would not dare reach for the hat, knowing just how much it meant to the rubber boy. 

Slowly, he begins to tilt Luffy back until he's lying on the bed, then Ace works his way down with gentle kisses and teasing swipes of his tongue. A mark here, a bite there, but never anything that will last too long. He wants to leave Luffy with a reminder but would rather no one pester them with questions about their actions tonight. 

Whatever happened between them was for themselves alone to indulge and enjoy to their hearts' content. 

Ace was privy to the soft whines and muffled mewls as Luffy bit his knuckles to keep quiet. Ace alone would enjoy the way Luffy squirmed as the now ex-commander held his hips firmly and took the tip of Luffy's cock between his lips. He worked him slowly, swiping his tongue over just the tip at first. He hummed again, swallowing Luffy down about halfway before moving his head back up and brushing his tongue along the sides. 

Luffy threw his head back with a particularly desperate whine, pressing one hand against his mouth as the other sought out Ace's hair. His fingers tangle into thick, black locks of hair, tugging and encouraging him to do more. "Aaaace," the mewl wormed its way out, muffled against the back of Luffy's hand still. He couldn't even squirm his hips back with the ex-commander's hands still keeping a firm grip on both. Ace had always been the stronger of the two, anyway. 

"I—ah—I don't want you to go." Already breathless, a tinge of red had splashed across his face as Luffy finally confessed what weighed heavily upon his mind. It brought Ace pause, giving Luffy's racing thoughts the chance to at least slow down and focus in brevity. Ace pulled away from his already erect cock with a sneer, shaking his head as he snaked back up the smaller rubber body. "Stay with me," Luffy begged softly, both hands coming up to cup that freckled face he loved so much. "Please. Join my crew. They all loved you before, they won't mind." 

The offer got a lopsided grin from Ace, but he still denied it with a shake of his head. "Luffy." His voice was as warm and reassuring as always, but Luffy knew he wouldn't be satisfied with the answer. "I can't." The rubber boy wouldn't understand why. So what if the whole world would hunt after Ace now? He had fought beside the legendary Whitebeard and treated him as an equal. He was the future pirate king. If he could not even protect a member of his crew, how could he ever hope to accomplish that? 

"You can-" The rubber captain started, only for Ace to silence him with a kiss and a grind of his hips. Luffy instinctively bucked up against that warm and familiar body over his, turning his head away to break the kiss and take a sharp breath. They never did this often, scarcely in truth, which made Luffy sensitive to touch when he was aroused like so. Ace ground down on him again, watching as Luffy bit his lower lip and tried to choke out his own mewls. "No fair," he managed to squeeze out in a strained voice. 

"This isn't about being fair." Ace watched as Luffy reached up to finally remove that very important straw hat of his and rest it upon the bedside table. As soon as he was back underneath, rocking his hips against the ex-commander, Ace was snaking down his body again. He would bring Luffy to the edge of an orgasm and tease him there for an agonizing amount of time until he finally had the Straw Hat captain begging and breathless, his body coated in a sheen of sweat and his hair matted and messy with it. Yet, Ace still held back and slicked up his fingers, using them to prep and stretch his lover until he was certain that Luffy was ready. 

Ace tilted him back up into his lap then, watching as Luffy all but collapsed into his chest before scrambling upright and resting his hands on those broad shoulders of Ace's. 

"You tease," the young captain panted the words out. Ace was too lost in the glazed look of black eyes to even worry about his words though. 

He grinned, his own freckled cheeks now splashed in red. His whole body felt like it was on fire and Ace had to make sure he actually was not before proceeding. It wouldn't be so fun if he suddenly burned Luffy while they were both naked in bed together. "I'm going slow," he stated as he gripped Luffy's hips and guided them down onto his own erection, which had been neglected up until this point. Ace grit his teeth and hissed, tilting his head back as Luffy rocked down. He may have wanted to go slow, but the young captain had no patience for it. 

He reveled in the way Ace suddenly gasped out as he sunk down into his lap and buried him deep inside. Luffy, already so dazed, body humming in bliss, rocking his hips up and down without waiting for Ace to catch his breath. If not for his own desperation and neediness, he may have laughed at the way Ace grabbed at his hips or gasped for air. His mouth hung open, shoulders quivering as a moan wormed its way out. Even in sex, he was eager as ever and taking the charge when he could. For once, Ace had no quarrels with it as he laid back and let Luffy take the lead. 

They would stay in there like that for most of the night, heated and close, swallowing down moans in desperate kisses and gentle nips. Luffy would have some marks when morning rolled around. 

Ace was long gone by then.


End file.
